goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
I.R.O.N.Y. Odysseus
I.R.O.N.Y. 007 (short for Indistinct Retaliation On New York) is a 2014 upcoming first-person shooter science fiction thriller direct-to-youtube film loosely inspired by James Bond films, Produced by Cayby J and Steven C. Matheron, Jr. a.k.a. JamesBond0074EVER, Studios like GoAnimate and Eon Productions (uncredited) and Distributors are Konami, MGM and Sony Pictures/Columbia Pictures. It's also became a film in the James Bond 007 Series. It was based as I, Robot, Metal Gear, James Bond films/fan films, Go!Animate The Movie and other uses which was used by anyone. however it was separated as chapters following in their respective order. This film will be released on Youtube in Fall 2014 expectedly, with Brian/Dave officially taking the voice role of James Bond, a protagonist (or simply Bond/007). The film introduces the characters of an antagonist, Gen. McFarland (Paul/SSFIV Seth voice clips/Dave/Scary Voice/Mic Voice), A genetically engineered warlord and a robot creator who brought his own ambitions was that he attempts to ruin the world by sending robots to exterminate human race and destroy cities, homes, apartments, schools, restaurants, props, etc., He teams up with Cpl. Burke (Mic Voice). The filming of I.R.O.N.Y. 007 started in February 2014, As of June 2014, the opening sequence was revamped and updated. The film's budget was estimated in $175-$180 million. Voice Cast (x) indicates that characters are deceased (~) indicates that characters are resurrected (^) indicates that characters are injured * Brian/Dave as RN Cdr, James Bond 007 * Paul as MI6 Agt. Joseph V. Powers: One of Bond's partner * Paul/Dave/Scary Voice/Mic Voice as Gen. McFarland/GUN (General of Ultimate Nightmares) (Also known as The General) (x): A warlord who aims to ruin the world by sending robot forces to kill human race, he serves as the main antagonist in the first film. * Mic Voice as MI6 Lt. Christian J. Larfield: Another of Bond's partners, MI6 Lt. Commissioner Henry "Hank" Gilligan: Third of Bond's partners, Cpl. Cillian "Ian" Burke (x): A sword-wielding assassinator/The General's sidekick and Robotic servants (x): one of The General's henchbots who are formerly colored in light blue, teal and black. currently almost black and navy blue with golden eyes * Emma as Lance (x) * Amy as RoboLance * Brian as Miles (x) * Eric as Matthew (x), Leonardo "Leo" Larfield and Officer Aule (x) * Ivy as Savanna Larfield/Cupid (^), Shockwave "Shock" and Kat * Dallas/Mic Voice as Capt. Turnbull * Diesel/Tom Hanks as Dr. Raphael Gonzales, Officer Barnes (x) and Officer Knight (x) * Shy Girl as Emmanuela "Emmy" Gonzales and Ana * Volleyball as Wilson (From Cast Away) * Lawrence as Elite Agt. Roycephus "Roy" Shephard-Larfield (^) (uncredited) and G-Man (From Erika Adventures: Makron's Revenge) * David as Coulden Pettit, Tactical Adv. Claude Solando 1st Lt. Declan McPherson (x) * Duncan as Eustace Hintsala * Kimberly as Gage Hintsala, Shane Larfield/Blood * Dallas as Pepsi Man (x) and Cola Boy * Princess as Heather * Steven as Jupiter (x) * Professor as Sanjay Larfield (x), a biological father and Prof. Arthur Montgomery, a scientist (respectively) * Millie as Amanda Larfield (x) * Scary Voice as Robots (x): The robots who are formerly colored almost black and red colored, currently almost black and neon blue and are one of The General's henchbots Additional Characters * Sean III/Blackfox (Voiced by David): The General's younger brother who was expelled from the army for disgraceful reason * Casino Man (Voiced by Alan) * R.O.B. (short for Robotic Operative Buddy) (Voiced by Ludoviko) * Black Yoshi (~): A dinosaur-type gangster, he wasn't spoken in this film * A Gold-colored Mermaid (Voiced by Mic Voice) * Aloysius/Scatterblind (Voiced by Young Guy) * Det. Jeremy Baldwin (Voiced by Simon), A jewish person who aids the others to fight The General Characters featured as cameos Felix Leiter (Voiced by Alan) - He'll have a little voice role Lt Col. Gareth Mallory a.k.a. M (Voiced by Steven) - The new head of MI6 after Judi Dench's M's death 14-year-old John Daniels and his 17-year-old brother Chaz "Frosty" Daniels will have silent cameos Some members of the teams like Lucius "Blade" Swardson, Marcus "Blizzard" Daniels, Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Slippy Toad and Peppy Hare from the Star Fox video game series will have silent cameos A boy wearing long sleeve green shirt and pants with light blue stripes will have a non-speaking role when Matthew tells people about survivals of Agents and Jeremy Baldwin, but he was a jewish person with yellow punk-style hair Commander Silas Henningsgaard will appear as a poster. Xander Witwicky/The Marble (Voiced by Diesel) appears on TV (Which was Emmy's favorite TV Show, "The Adventures of Merboy: Revenge of The Marble".) Plot This film takes place on New York, New York. Date: 10/14/14. Gen. McFarland (Paul) (The General, for simple) and his partner Cpl. Cillian "Ian" Burke (Mic Voice) have their ambitions to ruin the world, by destroying and killing human races, apartments, houses, buildings, etc. James Bond 007 (or simply Bond) (Brian/Dave) is ready to go on the flight to New York. He was summoned by people who introduce themselves Commissioner Henry "Hank" Gilligan, simply known as Gilligan (Mic Voice), Lt. Christian J. Larfield (Mic Voice), an adulthood in his late 20's of Savanna (Ivy) who was kidnapped by the robots along with Leo, Larfield's uncle (Eric) Capt. Rudolph T.M. Turnbull (Dallas) Heather (Princess) Pepsi Man (Dallas) Dr. Raphael Gonzales (Diesel) and his toddler-aged daughter Emmanuela (Emmy, for short) Prof. Montgomery (Professor/Conrad) Cdr. Durant (French-fry) and 1st Sgt. Herman Pilcher (Dave). Everyone was a fan of the actress Savanna. Lance (Emma) and Miles (Brian) were both captured by Pilcher, which it was sent to the camp called M.A.G.N.A., A camp teacher (Kidaroo) forces the campers to jog. The camp teacher was defeated by the prisoners throwing food, Matthew (Eric) and his Transformer-type robot Jupiter (Steven) tells Pilcher that he wasn't allowed to arrest Lance and Miles (although they're not robots). The Members of MI6 arrives at The General's HQ, as they saw armies of robots. 1st Sgt. Pilcher dies within several seconds and his last words by a heart attack. Pepsi Man was killed by The General while using the medusa gun able to turn everything in its matter into solid stone (just like Xander Witwicky, a.k.a. The Marble) Coulden Pettit (David (voice)) runs away from The General and 3 MI6 Members Escaped as well. Larfield rescues William and Alice Astor, Cola Boy: Pepsi Man's baby brother, Lance and Miles from The General, Gilligan tells everyone about his speech when the police had to protect people, police members and MI6 members can detect anything dangerous. Savanna was rescued by Bond, Powers and Larfield along with her uncle Leo. Black Yoshi was killed, 3 of the 5 prisoners on the bridge we're fatally injured by the robots, People had to evacuate before the building explodes. Pepsi Man was replaced as Maj. Lester Sparks, Matthew including 2 officers were all killed, causing it to go on the final series of explosion with debris. Lance is mortally exploded by a grenade and his friend miles was stabbed by Burke, Spark (Steven) throws Burke into the sewer line. Larfield calls Lance, but suddenly, Lance became RoboLance (Amy). Jupiter was destroyed by the robots and robots shoots Elite Agt. Roycephus "Roy" Shepard-Larfield (Lawrence) on aircraft mistakenly as a betrayal, A victim (Tween-Girl) says her words before she was put to death. 1st Lt. Declan McPherson (David) communicates with Bond, but he was teleported to the different place, He was killed along with 2 officers, 2 prisoners 1 girl and 1 unidentified woman. Savanna was captured by Burke, Emmy and her teddy bear were both captured by the same person who captured Savanna. Savanna was rescued again by Bond, Powers and Larfield, especially Gilligan, Emmy and her teddy bear comes back to her dad. Powerful weapons killed robots as a decision, leaving The General angry for attempting to make a world disaster. The General quits sending robots to kill human race, he meets Shockwave or Shock, for short (Ivy), telling that she's no longer The General's enemy, flashbacks indicated that Shock was immediately shut down by R.O.B., Larfield's young aged cousin Shane (Kimberly) was able to fight Shock. Raphael makes Emmy watch her favorite TV Show, The Adventures Of Merboy: Revenge Of The Marble. The General was giving the robots some upgrades including his expelled brother, Sean III (David). Category:2014 films